


【超蝙80周年助力NO.21】TK必须死！

by huahuaixiu



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 18:56:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17883419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huahuaixiu/pseuds/huahuaixiu
Summary: 本文会让ＴＫ粉感到不适，请酌情绕道，谢谢合作。——作者：仇思





	【超蝙80周年助力NO.21】TK必须死！

（上）

 

      大都会的夜和哥谭的不同，没有浓得化不开的罪恶，没有无处不在的危险，也没有哭泣尖叫的孩子。

      大都会的夜和哥谭的一样，也有加班后匆忙回家的人群，也有灯红酒绿，还有房内情人间的窃窃私语。

      正如此时，克拉克肯特的公寓里就充满了让人面红心跳的声音。布鲁斯赤身裸体的单膝跪在沙发上，双手扶住靠背，另一条腿被架起，身体随着背后之人的戳刺前后晃动。他高昂着头，喉咙里不断发出餍足的呻吟。

      克拉克痴迷的看着布鲁斯紧绷的背部和完美的肌肉线条，不由加快了速度。

      “我要到了。”布鲁斯直起身子双手向后搂住克拉克的脖子，“帮我。”

      克拉克笑着吻上布鲁斯的脖颈，伸手握住了他的分身，还没等撸动几下，一股白浊就喷溅出来，布鲁斯脱力的倒向克拉克的胸口，克拉克却在此时退了出去，他一把捞起布鲁斯往下滑的身体，稍显粗鲁的丢到沙发上。布鲁斯整个人都陷在沙发里不想动弹，任由克拉克把他的腿分开，从正面再次插入进去。

     这是克拉克最喜欢的时刻，布鲁斯全无防备的在他面前两腿大开，闭着眼睛双眉微蹙，在克拉克每一次碾过前列腺的时候都会忍不住微微颤抖，刚宣泄过的分身无法马上再次进入状态，只能完全沉浸在这绵长的无精高潮里。

     克拉克俯身吻住他的嘴唇，布鲁斯张开嘴毫不示弱的激烈回应，在唇齿纠缠间克拉克向前一挺，布鲁斯有些吃痛的绞紧了后穴，克拉克也在他的身体深处发泄了出来。

     “这简直太棒了。”克拉克把布鲁斯圈在怀里，他知道今晚布鲁斯来大都会参加慈善晚宴，不过星球日报派出的记者是路易斯。他窝在公寓里赶稿的时候布鲁斯却不期而至，他们什么话都没说就吻到了一起，甚至等不及走到床边，直接在沙发上就干了起来，“晚宴很无聊么？你离开那么早。”

     “没人在乎布鲁斯韦恩在那呆多久，他们只是想要我的支票。”布鲁斯蹭了蹭克拉克的肩膀，“你的沙发不够舒服。买个新的吧，反正也弄脏了。”

     “我以为你喜欢这个沙发呢。”克拉克挪了挪身子，抽出硌在布鲁斯背后已经被压得皱巴巴的衬衣，“你明天在大都会还有活动吧？”

     “记者会，宣布一些韦恩集团未来在大都会的开发项目。”布鲁斯拍了拍克拉克的后背示意他退出去，“需要先给你发个底稿么？”

     “不用，路易斯跟你那边的报道。”克拉克意犹未尽的放开了布鲁斯，“我得负责一个连环杀手的新闻。”

     “我怎么不知道大都会最近出了连环凶杀案。”

     “老案子了。”克拉克站起身收拾被他们丢的乱七八糟的衣物，“深柜杀手你记得么？”

     “那都十几年前了吧？我记得他专门引诱那些表面上家庭幸福的深柜男士，然后在上床的时候用皮带勒死对方。”

     “对，十二年前，一审的时候就判了死刑，但直到上周才被执行。所以佩里让我做一期深柜杀手终伏法的专题。”

     “这说明你们大都会的治安相当不错，十几年前的连环杀手到现在还有新闻价值，要是在哥谭，两周后就没人在乎他了。”布鲁斯发现克拉克拿着他的衣服在发呆，“怎么了？”

     克拉克尴尬的举起布鲁斯那件价值不菲的衬衣，可以看到左手的袖口被扯坏了，镶着宝石的精美袖扣也不见踪影，“恐怕刚才我把你的衣服扯坏了，袖扣不知道蹦到哪去了。”

     “那不是你弄坏的。”布鲁斯打了个哈欠，“我在宴会上和人发生了一点小冲突，一定是那时候被扯掉了。”

     “够路易斯写一篇头条的那种小冲突？”克拉克皱着眉，“所以你才提前离开宴会。”

     “没那么夸张，就是一个醉鬼高估了自己的魅力，想在布鲁西宝贝身上尝一点甜头，常有的事。”布鲁斯轻描淡写的说，“本来是无所谓的，不过那人手脚太不干净，我迫不得已给了他一拳，他摔倒的时候扯破了我的袖子，就这么简单。”

     “哦，是因为那人对你上下其手才挨揍的。”克拉克酸溜溜的说，“如果只是调情的话就来者不拒了？”

     “什么叫上下其手……”布鲁斯翻了个白眼，“那是一个公开的宴会，还有记者采访，我得保持自己的公众形象啊。”

     “我不明白。”克拉克一直不满布鲁斯身边那些络绎不绝的追求者，“为什么非要让大家觉得布鲁斯韦恩是个花花公子。”

     “因为这很方便。”

     克拉克感到难以理解，“总被骚扰很方便吗？”

     “你知道平时有多少双眼睛盯着布鲁斯韦恩，大家觉得我沉迷声色总好过让他们去乱猜我喜欢什么别的吧。”布鲁斯无意谈论这个话题，“我该回酒店了。”

     “你今晚可以留在这啊。”克拉克指了指卧室，“你不喜欢沙发我们可以去床上再来下半场。”

     “本轮比赛结束了。”布鲁斯胡乱套上衣服，“两小时还不够你发泄荷尔蒙么？”

     “根本就没干到两小时。”克拉克低声嘟囔，“那我送你回酒店吧。”

     “我自己可以叫车。”

     “我比较快，放心吧，不会有人看见的。”眨眼间克拉克已经穿好了超人的制服，“布鲁斯，你不能就这样突然跑过来干了一场然后穿上衣服就走，搞得好像……”

     布鲁斯噗呲一下笑出声来，“好像什么？”

     克拉克瞪了他一眼，没接话。

     “好吧，那就麻烦你送我回卡尔顿酒店顶层套房。”布鲁斯笑着靠过去主动勾住克拉克的脖子，“超人先生。”

     克拉克抱起布鲁斯穿过大都会月朗星稀的夜空，很快就回到了酒店，阳台上的落地窗开着，克拉克进屋轻巧的把布鲁斯放到地毯上，“你的记者会是明天上午吧，之后还有安排吗？”

     “午饭之后就解放了。”布鲁斯问，“有事？”

     “明天我约了几个当年参与深柜杀手案子的人做采访，要不要一起？这个深柜杀手的心理模式挺特别的，你也许会感兴趣。”

     “是啊，我们哥谭人就是热衷于研究各种有精神病的罪犯。”布鲁斯摆了摆手走向浴室，“不过还是就算了，阿卡姆里样本够多了。”

     “好吧，那就……”突然，克拉克听到站在浴室门口的布鲁斯呼吸凝滞了，“布鲁斯？”

     “别落地。”布鲁斯的语气瞬间换成了蝙蝠侠式的严肃低沉，“不要留下脚印。”

     克拉克马上飘到布鲁斯身边，惊愕的发现这间过分豪华的浴室里竟然有一具尸体。那是一个中等身高体型偏胖的男子，穿着黑色礼服跪在马桶前，整个脑袋都栽进了马桶里，双手无力的垂在两侧，背后有十几处深浅不一的伤口，出血量却很少，所以他们进来的时候没有注意到血腥味，“这……”

     布鲁斯十分谨慎的做了一个缄声的手势，用手表里的仪器快速扫描了一下房间，“还好，没有被暗装监视设备。”

     “这怎么回事，他是酒店的工作人员吗？”

     “应该不是。”布鲁斯小心翼翼的走过去，把手放到尸体的脖颈处，“死亡时间大约是一小时前，尸体已经开始僵硬了。也许你能帮我做个初步尸检？”

     克拉克用X视线检视尸体，“一共12处刀伤，看起来是同一把武器，但是都不深，后脑还有被敲击的痕迹，肺泡里有水。天哪，这人太惨了吧，像是被敲晕了之后摁进马桶溺死，然后凶手觉得不保险还补了12刀。他到底是什么人？”

     “我不知道他的名字，不过……”布鲁斯小心的抬起那人的头，他的眼球凸出，晶状体已经浑浊了，面部也有些肿胀，让眼下的一块青紫更加明显，“这就是那个在宴会上被我揍了一拳的醉鬼。”

     克拉克觉得那人似乎有些眼熟，想要更靠近一些却被布鲁斯用眼神制止了，“他为什么会在你的房间里？”

     “看来他在宴会上接近我是有目的的。”布鲁斯从那人的衣服口袋里抽出一张磁卡，“间谍芯片，CIA高科技产品，几乎可以解析所有房卡数据，他一定是在靠近我的时候偷偷复制了房卡，见鬼。”

     “CIA？”克拉克灵光一闪，“我知道这人是谁了，他叫托姆王，是前CIA探员，我明天要采访的对象之一。”

     “他身上没手机，应该是被凶手拿走了。”布鲁斯翻找后确认口袋里没有其他有价值的东西，于是把那人的脑袋照原样塞回马桶里，现场复位后走回卧室打开电脑搜索，“你对这个托姆王了解多少？”

     “不多，我只知道十二年前是他通过心理分析帮助警方锁定了深柜杀手，然后借着热度迅速出版了关于深柜杀手的犯罪心理学纪实小说，因此名利双收。他在书中深入分析了深柜杀手的成因，认为他之所以成为连环杀手是因为童年期间遭受过父母的性虐待，造成了心理变态。”克拉克跟在布鲁斯身后，“但是他的小说遭到深柜杀手亲人的抗议，他们宣称托姆王书中所写的都是他自己的臆测，完全没有事实根据，但是民众却相信了托姆王书中所写，在强烈的舆论压力下深柜杀手的双亲自杀了。”

     “这事我有点印象。”布鲁斯点了点头。

     “之后不久托姆王就从CIA离职做了作家。打着侦探的旗号写的尽是些下三滥的狗血爱情故事。最近几年风评很差。”克拉克看到布鲁斯还在不紧不慢的查资料，“不报警么？”

     “尸体不会介意多等一会的。两个多小时前有几十个人看到托姆王和我发生冲突，然后就溺死在我的马桶里，警方会把我当第一嫌疑人的。这里又不是哥谭。”

     “布莱克探长确实不像戈登局长那么好说话。”克拉克想起自己和警方的几次算不上愉快的合作，“但是监控录像应该拍到了什么人进过这间套房，凶手总不会飞吧。”

     布鲁斯摇了摇头，“你知道我为什么喜欢住这间酒店么？就是因为他们的顶层套房只对VIP客户开放，出入由一部专门的电梯直通顶层，绝对注重隐私。”

     “就是说没监控，保护有钱人的特殊癖好。”克拉克撇了撇嘴，“你担心他们把你当凶手抓起来？”

     “我倒不是担心这个，用不了两小时律师就能把我捞出来，只是一旦警方介入这事就不受控制了，我想赶在他们前面。”布鲁斯看了克拉克一眼，“资料显示托姆王从来没有和男性产生过浪漫关系，他莫名其妙的和我调情，偷偷用高科技手段溜进套房，你不会认为他只是想跟布鲁斯韦恩一夜春宵吧，得先弄清楚他到底想干什么。”

     “等等。”克拉克突然想起了什么，“你刚才说这间套房出入是由专门电梯直通的，托姆王复制了你的房卡，但是凶手没有，就说凶手是和托姆王一起进来的？”

      “从底层进入电梯需要房卡或者由房里的人按控制按钮。”布鲁斯走到套房门口，那里有一块小屏幕能看到楼下电梯口的场景，“只是实时监控，没有录像功能。即使凶手不是和托姆王一起进来也是托姆王给他开的门。”

     克拉克看了看屏幕边的开门按钮，“上面很干净，一枚指纹都没有。”

     “出门不用房卡只需要按这个钮，一定是凶手擦过了，不然至少该有我的指纹。”布鲁斯分析，“凶手应该是托姆王熟识的人，至少熟到可以一起干非法闯入的事。”

     “他只是我的采访对象，我只知道他和深柜杀手案相关的情况，其余就不清楚了。”克拉克想着托姆王身上十几处刀伤，“尸体上有明显的过度伤害，凶手应该挺恨他的。”

     “托姆王，46岁，前CIA侧写师，现在是自由攥稿人，6年前离异，有一个女儿跟他一起生活。”布鲁斯看着电脑里显示的资料，向克拉克出示了一个地址，“就委屈托姆王在马桶里多呆一会，我们抓紧时间先去他家里看看。”

     克拉克带着布鲁斯来到大都会郊外一处奢华的住宅区，布鲁斯不费吹灰之力就打开了门锁，对于一个单亲爸爸来说这间公寓算得上相当整洁。刚进门克拉克一把拉住了布鲁斯，“里面有……他女儿在家。”

      “麦琪拉，15岁，刚升上高中。” 布鲁斯看了一眼时间，已经是凌晨了，“她睡着了么？”

     “嗯。”克拉克看着那个女孩安静的睡颜有些五味杂陈，“她还不知道自己的父亲已经死了。”

     “就让她多享受一晚甜睡吧，我们小声一点。”布鲁斯拍了拍克拉克的肩膀，“现在不是多愁善感的时候，看看书房是哪一间？”

     克拉克用X视线环顾整间公寓，“我好像知道托姆王为什么要接近你了。”克拉克带着布鲁斯轻手轻脚的走进书房，这房间里到处铺满了关于蝙蝠侠和布鲁斯韦恩的相关资料，正中间最显眼的位置贴着蝙蝠侠和布鲁斯韦恩的照片，中间还被画上了一个问号，“他似乎在调查蝙蝠侠的真实身份。”

     “快走到迷宫中心了。”布鲁斯熟练的开始了搜索，克拉克的注意力却无法抑制的转向隔壁的卧室，那显然是个让人骄傲的女儿，房间十分整洁，架子上摆满了各类奖杯和参与社会活动的照片。

     “克拉克。”布鲁斯低声喊他，“我们都带着手套呢，你不用担心留下指纹，所以能帮我找找还有别的存储设备吗？”

     克拉克回过神来，发现布鲁斯已经拷贝下托姆王电脑里的所有内容，“他女儿的房间里有手机和电脑。”

     布鲁斯点点头，走到卧室门口发现门没有锁，“看来他们父女关系不错，我以为青春期的女孩都会对父亲锁门呢。”

     “不用了。”克拉克拒绝了布鲁斯从口袋里掏出来的催眠喷雾，“我进去拿出来，不会吵醒她。”

     超级速度总是能派上用场，克拉克脚不沾地的进入卧室，迅速拿起女孩的电子设备，掀起的清风拂过蓬松的卷发，女孩只是抽了抽鼻子，并没有转醒。

     复制完所有数据后布鲁斯仔细的把所有东西归位，完全看不出有人入侵过的迹象，“走吧，我们不适合耽搁太久。”

     “就这样？”克拉克指着是那些对蝙蝠侠的研究资料，“警方会调查所有东西，不需要把那些都清除掉么？”

     “那是他的研究课题，就算我们拿走也没有用，估计还有别人知道他在调查这个。删除反而会引起怀疑。”布鲁斯并不在意，“他不是第一个对蝙蝠侠真实身份感兴趣的人，也不会是最后一个，再多子虚乌有的分析都无所谓，反正没人会相信布鲁斯韦恩就是蝙蝠侠。”

     “所以你的公众形象就是这么起作用的。”克拉克又看了一眼那个女孩，她睡得很沉，嘴角还带着微笑，克拉克无法想象她知道父亲的死讯时会是什么表情。“现在去哪？”

     “先去你家。”

     回到公寓后克拉克直接开始翻看复制出来那些庞杂的数据，这是超人和蝙蝠侠之间无需多言的默契，超人速度快，所以他总是负责信息的检查筛选，找到有价值的部分再转交给蝙蝠侠，由他来做深度分析。这能极大的提高工作效率。

     布鲁斯借这个空档钻进浴室洗了个澡，当他擦着湿漉漉的头发走出来时看到克拉克正在对着电脑发呆，“还在想托姆王的女儿？”

     “刚看到托姆王尸体的时候我没什么感觉，那就是一个死者，但是看到他女儿之后我才意识到这个女孩失去了父亲，就和我们一样。”克拉克脸上没什么表情，不过布鲁斯能读懂他心里的忧虑，“我们会找到凶手的吧？好给她女儿一个交代。”

     布鲁斯叹了口气，这就是克拉克，他总是能设身处地的为别人着想，所以他才能成为超人。“我们一定会把凶手揪出来的。有什么发现吗？”

     “我发现托姆王对自己的‘事业’非常有热情。他电脑里只有两类东西，一类是小说素材，另一类就是他写的小说。他电脑里甚至连一部黄片都没有。”

     “那我算哪一类？”

     “两者都是。托姆王在深柜杀手案后就没有过一部成功的作品，目前经济状况很糟，已经是入不敷出。所以他打算找一个爆炸性的话题东山再起。他调查你就是为了写一本书向全世界揭露蝙蝠侠的真实身份。”

     “这算哪门子的爆炸性话题。”布鲁斯简直忍不住要翻白眼，“哥谭公报都不收这种稿件了。”

     “他几乎写完了呢。”克拉克把已经看完的资料全部做了归类，他指着其中一个文件夹，“这里面都是和你相关的东西，还有不少CIA的内部资料，比我想象中查的还要深，他已经完成了对布鲁斯韦恩和蝙蝠侠的全部心理分析。只差一个确凿的证据。”

     “难道他溜进我的套房是想找到蝙蝠侠的制服么？想的太简单了吧。”布鲁斯摸着下吧，“不过他没什么别的目的倒是一件好事。人际关系方面呢？”

     “他似乎不喜欢用电脑上的聊天软件。Skype里几乎什么都没有。我会再找找看。”克拉克扭头看着布鲁斯，“布鲁斯，我有一种感觉，这事可能和深柜杀手有关。12年前托姆王是靠这个案子一炮成名，而现在深柜杀手刚被执行死刑托姆王就死于非命，世界上没有这么凑巧的事情吧……”

     “如果真是这样的话那你可是捡到一个大新闻啊。”布鲁斯走到克拉克的衣橱前随便选了一身衣服套上，“时间差不多了，我该回去‘发现尸体’了。”

     “布莱克探长不喜欢外乡人，也不喜欢有钱人。”克拉克还是有些担忧，“恐怕他不会给你好脸色的。”

     “无所谓，倒是卢修斯知道记者会泡汤了之后恐怕要大发雷霆。”克拉克的衣服穿在布鲁斯身上松垮垮的不太合身，“对了，我今晚穿的那套衣服你最好是用热视线烧了它。”

     克拉克一头雾水，“为什么？”

     “因为警方一定会要求我提供今晚穿的衣服作为证物。想象一下如果他们在我的衣服上验出你的精液样本，你的DNA甚至不属于人类。”

     “呃……”克拉克被呛了一下，“那不是更简单了吗？就告诉他们离开宴会后你和超人搞了两小时，没时间杀人。”

      “你自己说的没到两小时。”布鲁斯挑起眉毛，“而且这事已经够乱的了，我不想再把超人扯进来。”

     “我不介意啊。”克拉克说，“让我做你的时间证人，警察会相信超人说的话。等你洗脱嫌疑之后再调查不是更方便么？不然即使你被律师保释出来，布莱克警长也会盯着你的。”

     “不需要你的时间证明我也有办法。”

     “你不希望让别人知道布鲁斯韦恩和超人干了？怕吓走其他追求者？”克拉克又想起之前他们在这里的对话，“布鲁斯，你根本不需要那些伪装的！”

     “现在是说这种事的时候吗？”布鲁斯实在无法理解氪星人的脑回路，“我先走了，深柜杀手那条线你比较了解，查到什么再跟我联系。”布鲁斯走到门口又补了一句，“你记得把衣服处理掉！”

     布鲁斯走后克拉克闷闷的坐在沙发上，他也知道理亏，但有些念头总是会在一些不合时宜的场景冒出来，尤其是刚看完托姆王对布鲁斯的心理分析之后。他打开那个布鲁斯没有来得及看的文件夹，在其中一篇，托姆王是这样分析蝙蝠侠的：

      _不管是布鲁斯韦恩刻意做出游戏人间的姿态，还是蝙蝠侠用恐惧和黑暗保持疏离感，都强烈的显示出此人心底深埋着想要组建家庭的意愿，但因为儿时的悲剧，让布鲁斯韦恩（蝙蝠侠）害怕面对内心真正的情感，毫无疑问，他是一个无法与人保持长期亲密关系的人。_

      _强烈的渴望和恐惧互相冲突，也让他的两种人格越来越割裂，选择用高强度的工作麻醉自己，不过是他不能直面自己想要成为一个丈夫的焦虑的一种方式。但焦虑感不会消失，只会随着时间推移越来越强，最终蝙蝠侠（布鲁斯韦恩）是能找到一个赋予他安全感的佳人成家退休，还是在折磨中走向精神崩溃，笔者也不敢断言。_

      _但有一点可以肯定，坊间盛传所谓蝙蝠侠的英雄精神不过是他为自己构架出来自欺欺人的虚幻气泡，他依然是那个在小巷中哭泣着渴望被爱的小男孩而已。_

     克拉克长叹一口气，这段话文笔不通毫无道理，但克拉克很清楚如果这本书真的出版面世，一定还是会有很多读者接受这种解读，他们不在乎蝙蝠侠黑暗的外衣下那颗闪耀的灵魂，反而更喜欢那个破碎缺爱的幻象，再加上一点虚构出来的狗血爱情故事，就足够让读者们拍手叫好。到时候布鲁斯韦恩到底是不是蝙蝠侠都不再重要，而像托姆王这样的作家自然可以收获他所想要的名利，这也许就是他的目的。

     想到这里，克拉克不禁感到托姆王的死亡也许是件好事。这实在太不‘超人’了，克拉克甩了甩头赶走这种想法，继续研究这起令人疑惑的凶杀案。

 

\---------------------tbc---------------------


End file.
